Not A Love Song
by Rosalie24
Summary: Marinette, après une attaque d'akuma, retrouve par hasard Chat Noir. Commençant à discuter, cela peut faire grandir leur amitié.


Hey tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS Marichat, car je suis tombée amoureuse du show et du couple (bien que je peux pas choisir mon préférée du Love Square XD) Cet OS est aussi pour l'anniversaire de Saiken-chan ! Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait lire, mais en ce moment l'inspi pour d'autre écrits est dure XD En espérant que cela te (et aux autres lecteurs aussi) plaise :) Sinon pour le titre, c'est le titre d'une chanson, qui ne correspond pas vraiment à la fic, mais un peu plus à comment je vois la relation entre Chat Noir et Marinette (pour l'instant) et aussi car je trouver rien d'autre XD. Bref je vous laisse lire maintenant en espérant que ça vous plaisent :)

* * *

Marinette sortit de sa cachette. Elle venait de se dé-transformer après une attaque d'akuma. Elle fit à peine quelque pas, qu'elle vit Chat Noir. Ce dernier se tenait à peine debout, elle voyait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

La jeune fille se précipita alors vers lui, elle avait senti pendant l'attaque que son partenaire n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais de là à s'effondrer ainsi !

Heureusement, le super-héros n'avait pas utilisé son cataclysme, donc il avait encore du temps avant de se dé-transformer.

« Chat Noir ! appela la jeune fille, Hey, ça va ?

– Oh, salut princesse, dit-il d'une petite voix, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué, reprit-il en essayant de retourner chez lui. »

Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, il avait passé une semaine bien remplie. Entre ses séances photos qui en ce moment se terminer de plus en plus tard, les cours de Chinois, de piano, d'escrime comme il en avait l'habitude, les devoirs et bien sûr les attaques d'akuma qui malheureuse se font de plus en plus fréquente.

« Un peu fatigué ! C'est à peine si tu tiens debout ! Tu devrais rester ici et te reposer ! le sermonna-t-elle en l'emmenant vers le banc le plus proche pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. »

« Merci, répondit le super-héros avec un léger sourire, Elle est toujours prête à aider les autres, c'est vraiment une qualité que j'aime beaucoup chez elle, pensa Adrien.

– Ce n'est rien, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? s'inquiéta la collégienne.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai juste une semaine bien chargé. Et le combat contre cet akuma fut pas mal fatigant, expliqua l'adolescent.

– Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'as tu rien à dit à Ladybug ! s'indigna la jeune fille que son partenaire soit aussi peu prudent.

– Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma Lady seule aux combats ! Bien sûr, je sais qu'elle est forte et qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans moi, mais si je suis pas là, elle risquerait de se mettre en danger pour protéger les autres. Cependant si je suis avec elle je peux l'empêchant de le faire. Comme ça, elle pourra purifier l'akuma. »

Marinette ne dit rien pendant son explication, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Déjà par peur de révéler son identité, mais aussi, car dans son for intérieur elle savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et je peux savoir comment tu l'empêches de se mettre en danger ? En te précipitant vers l'akuma ? questionna la jeune fille, lui lançant une petite pique à la fin.

– Exactement ! Je me mets entre elle et l'akuma, je le distrais pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer pour utiliser son lucky charm. En m'occupant de cela, je la raisonne. Quand elle en fait trop, je lui rappelle. Et cela marche aussi dans le sens inverse, si je me laisse emporté par mon côté téméraire, elle est là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. C'est comme cela que notre équipe fonctionne.

– Je vois. »

Marinette était au courant de comment fonctionne leur équipe, mais elle ne savait pas Chat Noir voyait les choses comme ça.

Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, avec lui, la jeune fille était plus sereine, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et il la raisonner comme quand elle a failli donner son miraculous à Volpina pour qu'elle libère Adrien. Si le super-héros n'avait pas était là, elle se serait fait avoir par l'illusion de l'akumatisé. Et sans ses pouvoirs, impossible de purifié les akumas.

« Et puis, en plus si je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre ma Lady, reprit-il en faisant sortir Marinette de ses pensées.

– Hein ? en l'entendant, dire cela, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il a pensé à voix haute, se mit à rougir.

– Heu, j-je…

– Eh, bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Chat Noir soit aussi timide, s'amusa l'adolescente en voyant la gêne son partenaire.

– Tu sais, princesse, je fais peut-être le fanfaron devant Ladybug, mais je l'aime sincèrement. Même si elle ne le croit pas.

– Vraiment ? Tu ne flirtes pas avec d'autres filles ? interrogea Marinette, sincèrement surprise.

– Non.

– Pourtant, tu m'appelles princesse et tu as embrassé ma main quand on s'est rencontré ?

– Oh, euh, commença Chat Noir embarrassé, C'est vrai, pourquoi je l'appelle princesse ? »

Pendant qu'il était en train de réfléchir, la super-héroïne l'observa. Quand il avait dit qu'il aimé Ladybug, il était sincère. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et puis elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne mentirait pas sur ce genre de sujet.

La jeune fille se sentait un peu mal. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ses sentiments envers elle. Surtout en sachant que son amour n'était qu'à sens unique.

Oh, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Chat Noir, il était son partenaire, son ami. Mais son cœur appartient à Adrien.

« Faut croire que tu es spéciale Princesse.

– Quoi ?

– La réponse à ta question, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle comme cela. C'est comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. »

La brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer un petit peu plus rapidement que la normale. Ce qui l'étonna un peu en même temps, pourquoi son cœur se comporter ainsi ? Il n'y avait pas de raison.

« Oh, mais c'est Ladybug que tu aimes ? finit-elle par dire en détournant le regard.

– Jalouse, princesse ? dit le blond d'un ton amusé.

– Pff, pas du tout, rétorqua la jeune fille, De toute façon je suis déjà amoureuse.

– Tu es amoureuse ? s'exclama Chat Noir avec un léger pincement au cœur dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

– Euh… rétorqua la jeune fille se rendant compte de ce qu'elle a dit, Oui, d'un garçon de mon école.

– Vraiment, je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop jaloux que je t'appelle princesse.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne sait pas encore mes sentiments, c'est à peine si j'arrive à lui parler. Enfin même si maintenant cela se passe mieux qu'avant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me voit plus qu'une amie, mais je me décourage pas pour autant ! Je sais qu'un jour il tombera amoureux de moi !

– Ahaha, en tout cas ce garçon à de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi qui l'aime. Et j'espère bien qu'il s'en rendra compte un jour, sinon ce n'est qu'un sombre idiot.

– Merci, Chat Noir et je sais qu'un jour, tu trouveras une fille qui verra à quel point tu es un garçon gentil et t'aimeras, même si ce n'est pas Ladybug. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle pense comme moi.

– C'est gentille princesse, mais je sais que Ladybug tombera sous mon charme un de ces jours, comme toi et ce mystérieux garçon. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je me suis assez reposé, il est temps pour moi de rentré avant de me dé-transformer, dit le garçon en se levant ne voyant pas le regard léger triste de son amie.

– Hm, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi Chat Noir et la prochaine fois, fais plus attention à toi !

– Promis. Et ce fut pareil pour moi pour notre discussion, faudra qu'on se refasse ça, reprit le blond en lui donnant un signe de main »

Il partit alors, tandis que la jeune fille lui rendait son salut.

« Et la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être avec Adrien qu'on aura ce genre de conversation, en tout cas j'espère bien, pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire. »

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous à plu ?


End file.
